


Didn't Have a Clue

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Unexpected Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Alec gets a call one night, about midnight, from Ellie. He answers of course but what the call is about... he didn't expect in a million years.





	1. Midnight

Alec groaned as he ruffled in his bed to try and retrieve his ringing phone. He picked it up, squinting at the bright light. He saw the time and moaned. It was the middle of the night but it was Ellie's name on the screen. He answered it. 

"Miller? Don't ya know what the time-"

"Oh thank God!" 

Alec winced at the shouting but noticed that she sounded hurt, "Miller? Are you alright?" 

"No." Ellie moaned, a deep groan coming from her chest, "Erm, I didn't know who else to call." 

Alec pulled the duvet off of himself and turned the lamp on. "What's wrong?" 

"I think- Shit! I think I'm having a baby!" 

Alec blinked. "Baby? Miller you're- You're not pregnant." 

"I didn't think I was either!" Ellie painfully snapped, "God!"

Alec was already getting dressed, "Where are you?" 

"Home." Ellie gritted out. "Please hurry."   
"Already on the way." 

*

About 2 hours earlier, Ellie woke up in her bed with a massive pain shooting inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and she curled around herself. She had been feeling this dull ache all day but she presumed that she was having cramps but it was only just now when it was really becoming painful. 

Ellie managed to cope with the pain for an hour more but during the second hour she felt sick, really sick. She ran, well, ambled to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. She threw up but the pain didn't ease, if anything it became even more painful. She clenched the bowl that hard that her knuckles turned white and were violently trembling. 

"Shit..." She muttered under her breath as water gushed between her legs. "What the- No, no! Shit, I can't be... Can I?" 

She remembered what had happened a few months ago. A mistake, well, accident. She doubted that Alec couldn't even remember what had happened... She forgot after all. Well, she didn't forget but they never spoke about it. God, she was such an idiot! How did she not notice?! 

She fumbled to reach her phone out of her nightshirt. She placed it on the floor and tried to find Alec's number. She put it on speaker and heard it dial. 

_"Miller? Don't ya know what the time-"_

_*_

"Miller!" 

Ellie glanced behind her, she could hear Alec run up the stairs and the bathroom door creaked open. 

"Mil- Jesus!" Alec dropped to his knees beside her, "Are you alright?" 

Ellie shook her head, her hands shaking still even when she wasn't clenching it, she sobbed as the pain ended. 

"How long have you been having contractions?" 

Ellie shrugged weakly, "I don't know. It's getting closer together and I think my water broke." 

Alec nodded, biting his lip, "Right, I'm going to call an ambulance." 

"No!" 

"Miller, you need help." 

"It won't get here in time." Ellie sobbed, she groaned once more as another contraction crashed into her, her hand flailed out and Alec grabbed it.   
"Alright." Alec sighed, "You're going to be okay."

Ellie breathed through the pain, "I think that it's yours." 

"Eh?" 

"From-"

"Oh God." Alec gasped. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Ellie confessed. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Alec said to her as he rubbed her back. "I- I'm glad." 

"You are?" Tears streamed down her face. "How are you not mad?" 

Alec turned his gaze away from her and exhaled slowly, "There's something about you, Ellie, and I am so sorry that I didn't talk to you about what happened." 

"It was an accident." 

"Yeah, I know." Alec whispered. "I do love you, you know. I'm just an idiot who didn't realize it." 

"If it makes you any better..." Ellie gasped at the pain, "I love you too." 

Alec sadly smiled to her, he put an arm around her, lifting her up to her feet when the contraction ended. "Right, lass, come on." 

"Oh shit.." 

"Another?" 

Ellie nodded, leaning heavily against him, tear stains on her cheeks. "I must be making a right tit of myself." 

"Maybe." Alec chuckled. "It's only me though." 

Alec sat her down on the toilet seat, he didn't think that Ellie could walk any more. He needed to check her dilation and get some towels together. "I just need to get some things, do you think you can cope without me for a few minutes?" 

"Yep." Ellie smirked at him. She could cope without him... for a few minutes anyway. 


	2. In the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shows one of his hidden talents

Alec grabbed some towels, sterilized scissors and grabbed a wet cloth. He rushed back to the bathroom and put the things on the counter side. Ellie groaned as a pain overtook her, hunching over. Alec glanced into the mirror and saw her tremble, he put the things down and crouched beside her, grabbing her hand. 

"Breathe." 

"You make that sound so fucking easy!" Ellie gritted through her teeth, curling over herself and holding Alec's hand in a vice grip. "God!"

Alec used his other hand to rub her back, "Do you feel any pressure yet?"

"Like, to push?" Ellie asked as the pain ended. She sagged against the wall, sitting on the toilet. "Not yet." 

"Okay," Alec stood, grabbed a towel then placed it on the floor. He took the wet cloth and wiped her head. 

"Thanks." Ellie sighed. 

Alec smiled slightly, kneeling next to her side, "You okay?" 

"For now." Ellie nodded. Just when she said that, another contraction tore through her, she felt the tears stream from her eyes as she clenched her jaw. "Erm, talk, about anything. I need distracting right now." 

He nodded but didn't know what to say. 

"Did you regret it?" She asked him. 

He knew what she was on about, "No."

"Really?" 

Alec nodded, "Yeah. I enjoyed it, I just didn't say anything about it because I though that you'd want to forget about it."

Ellie shook her head, gasping from the pain, "I didn't regret it. I haven't ever really forgot about it I just didn't think that I was pregnant."

"How do you want to do this though?" 

"Whatever you like." Ellie sighed as the pain ended, "You're still living in that cottage right?" 

He nodded, "Yeah." 

"How about we get a place together?" She asked him, "Not like right now, but after a few months, just trying to see if we work out." 

"I think that we would." He smiled to her. 

Ellie glanced at him, tears falling down her face but not from pain but from happiness. "Me too." 

*  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to ring the ambulance before Ellie begins to push but does anything go their way

"Alec!" 

Ellie yelled from the bathroom. Alec sighed and put his phone away, the call wouldn't connect to emergency services, they didn't need an ambulance right now but Alec wanted to ring one just in case. He bolted back into the room and saw Ellie sobbing over herself. He darted to her side and took her hand. 

"It's okay, just breathe." 

"I-I can't!" Ellie wailed, "It-it hurts..." 

"I know, I know," Alec rubbed her back, "Follow me okay." 

Alec demonstrated the breathing, Ellie opened her eyes and tried to follow him, her chest tightening as she did so. 

"That's it." Alec whispered to, "You're doing great." 

"I've done this twice... how did I not notice?" 

Alec shrugged, "No idea. It's happening though." 

"God..." Ellie sighed as the contraction ended, tears streaming from her eyes. 

"Right, where do you want to do this?" Alec asked her. 

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know, I just want it over." 

Alec bit his lip, "Okay, okay, erm, I just need to check how far along you are." 

"Do you even know how?" she asked. 

Alec nodded, "Yeah, I had to help deliver a baby once, don't ask." 

"I won't." Ellie smirked through the pain. Ellie started to pull her pajama trousers down, Alec helped her to get them off. She parted her legs, whilst feeling incredibly awkward about it all. Alec, on the other hand, decided to put the awkwardness in the back seat and merely focused on delivering their baby. This was weird though. The night before he didn't even know about a baby but he had to concentrate for Ellie now. 

"Okay," He washed his hands thoroughly before kneeling back down between Ellie's legs.  "This might hurt for a moment." 

"More than this?"

Alec smiled sympathetically at her before checking the dilation, "Almost there." 

*

Only 10 minutes passed before Ellie groaned lowly again, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sides of the toilet. 

"Oh, God! Need to push!" 

Alec's eyes widened but he grabbed a towel to catch the baby, "Okay, yep, just push when you need to." 

Ellie nodded, tucking her chin into her chest, screwing her eyes shut as she pushed. 

Alec nodded, it wouldn't be long now. 


End file.
